A Twist of Luck
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: (WRITTEN BEFORE REFLEKTA) What happens if Marinette wielded the Cat miraculous and Adrien the Ladybug? In honor of TheStrangeClaireBean's birthday.


**A Twist of Luck Chapter I: Plots and Plans**

* * *

**I got this multi-chapter (Jesus it's been a while) idea from TheStrangeClaireBean in honor for her birthday!**

**Happy birthday, Claire! And happy something, readers! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mommy, look! It's Hommebug and Mao Noire!"

As fans pointed and cheered, Hommebug and Mao Noire flew throughout the city, eyeing the danger just a few blocks away.

"So uh, what's the plan?" Mao Noire asked, long blue braid flying in the wind.

"Figure out where the akuma is and make sure nobody gets hurt." Hommebug replied, jumping off their perch and charging at the akuma.

Mao Noire sighed and smiled. Jumping headfirst into imminent danger seems to be the usual with him now.

Yo-yo in hand, Hommebug threw it, its shiny interface glowing in the night sky. Before it could make contact with the akuma's face, she created a faint barrier as the weapon bounced off its side.

The akuma laughed. "Much more violent than usual, Hommebug. Something wrong?"

Hommebug groaned, and as he took in his surroundings, he realized everything seemed… muted. Turning to the force field the akuma had created, he determined it seemed to suck all nearby sound to create it.

Mao Noire jumped down, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"you okay" She gently hit her throat, confused at the quieter tone.

He nodded and pointed at the akuma.

Tired of observing, the akuma turned around to see a man with a chair in his arms. As he threw it, the shield fell as soundwaves, which were emitted from the akuma's hands, threw him and his projectile into a wall.

"Echo will _not _be silenced!" she bellowed. "Never again."

Mao Noire sighed before smiling at her returned voice. "When you attack the bug, you get scratched."

With that, she extended her staff and lept at Echo. With an amused expression, Echo shot another soundwave, which threw Mao Noire back. As her staff clattered to the ground, Mao Noire landed with a flip on her feet. Turning to her partner, she grinned.

"I bet you thought I was gonna splatter. Joke's on her, I alwa-"

"Mao!"

She gasped and dodged the soundwaves, colliding with Hommebug. As they both fell to the ground, Mao found herself on top of her partner. As red seeped throughout her cheeks, she began to try and get off, only to realize Hommebug's yo-yo string prevented her.

"Heh heh, sorry." she smiled nervously as they both writhed against the string. Hommebug smiled remorsefully in return. Glancing to the side, his eyes widened as Echo extended her arm.

"Hold on."

"Hold on? What-" Before Mao Noire could protest, Hommebug rolled them a few times before stopping when his partner's back was facing Echo. Shutting his eyes tight, they both yelled as they were thrown. As Hommebug's back slammed against a concrete wall, he gasped in pain as they both fell back to the ground.

"Are you okay?!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing the cure won't fixed." he replied between breathes.

"Should I use my Cata-"

"Save it." he replied. Eyeing the yo-yo's head, he said. "Kick the head so we can unwrap it."

Seeing Echo was about to strike again, he rolled them away as the blast hit a nearby tree.

Using her foot, Mao Noire began kicking the head, even though it kept getting stuck on its own string. As she attempted to free them both, Hommebug noticed Echo had a habit of fiddling with her dark pansa bracelet. After several kicks and scoots, the string was finally loosened as they both wriggled free.

"Finally." Mao Noire sighed, before quickly turning to Hommebug. "I mean, not like that was unpleasant, I just-"

Hommebug raised his eyebrows, amused. "Don't worry, it was awkward for me too. At least now we know the akuma is probably in her pansa bracelet. Let's kick some ass. Lucky Charm!"

"Yeah, because that's what I meant." Mao Noire mumbled.

A bag of flour fell into his hands. "Flour?"

Looking around, his eyes caught Echo's hands, a cinderblock, and a water bottle in the trash.

"Ready your Cataclysm." Hommebug nodded.

"Cataclysm!" Mao Noire exclaimed.

Opening the bag of flour, Hommebug used the nearby water bottle and poured it into the bag. He grabbed the nearby cinderblock and threw it at Echo. She quickly put up a shield as microscopic pieces of the block passed through. Hommebug proceeded to throw the bag of flour at the shield. The flour, as it seeped through the shield, began to blind her as it didn't seem to wipe off. Mao Noire quickly ran behind Echo and tapped the bracelet, destroying it.

"Time to purify." Hommebug said. "See you later, little butterfly. Miraculous Healing Light!"

As she helped the akuma victim back onto her feet, a soft smile appeared on Mao Noire's face as she watched Hommebug wave goodbye to the butterfly.

Walking up to each other, they raised their hands and high-fived. "Bien Joue!"

As Hommebug turned around to leave, Mao Noire grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I just need to say-"

Before she could finish, the clammer of reporters began to grow louder. "Sorry, it'll have to wait. See you later, Mao."

And so Hommebug lept away as Mao Noire turned around to grin at the reporters and leave as well.

* * *

Adrien definitely didn't expect to be so exhausted after facing Echo. By the time he closed the open window of his room, rays of sunlight were already beginning to peak from the horizon. He opened his phone. _6 AM._

"It must've been later than I thought when Echo got akumatized." Adrien muttered to nobody in particular.

"You should go to sleep now, Adrien." Tikki smiled reassuringly. "You'll have to go back to school in a couple hours."

"No point. Nathalie will come in soon anyways."

"Aren't you tired?" Tikki asked.

"I don't know, I guess."

The kwami sighed at the closed answer. "Just close your eyes for a little. Trust me, you don't want to be a zombie in front of Marinette."

"Do you think she's still scared of me from the first time we met?"

"It's been a couple years, I'm sure she's forgiven you by now. You guys have gotten closer, right?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, she's opened up to me. But she still considers me as a friend. How can I get out of the friendzone?"

"Maybe for the time being, it's best to take it slow. She's easily overwhelmed and you don't want to scare her again. I think more than anything, she wants you to trust her." Tikki said.

"What do you mean?"

"You've said it yourself, she's opened up to you. To her, she's probably wondering why you haven't done the same."

Adrien blinked. "I'm still not following."

"Everyone knows about… home, and everyone knows how closed off you are about it. It's like the only thing you don't talk about. Marinette's really compassionate- that's why you fell for her- and I think all she wants is for you to heal."

"I don't know if I can…" he sighed. "I trust Marinette, but you know, it still hurts, and I… I can't."

"It's okay. Grief takes time. And if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But whether it's with Marinette or not, it helps to talk to someone. "

"Thanks, Tikki." Adrien said. "I'll try."

Nathalie opened the bedroom door, clipboard in hand, as Tikki flew into a nearby pillow.

"Time to wake up, Adrien- oh, I see you're already awake." she readjusted her glasses.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes. I suggest you freshen up. You remind me of a 'zombie'." Nathalie gestured before leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

As Adrien walked into Mme. Bustier's classroom, his eyes met with Marinette's. She smiled in acknowledgement. He couldn't help but smile and sigh. There was something about her smile that could light up the room with no fail.

His friend, Nino, nudged him. "Dude, you're staring."

Adrien blinked and laughed nervously as he turned around in his seat.

"I know you have a thing for Marinette, but you're going to scare her more."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black box. "Which is why I'm going to try to give her this!"

Nino stared at him. "Are you going to propose?"

Red seeped into Adrien's cheeks. "What?! No!"

He opened the box, revealing a small handheld mirror with a gold trim. "I saw this and thought it would be really helpful for doing alterations on herself."

"I'm telling you, bro, you've got to let her know you trust her to have your back. Marinette's not one for material goods."

"I guess you have a point. But I feel like that won't be enough."

"It doesn't hurt if you try. And it doesn't hurt to be physical."

"I don't understand."

"Touch is a love language, Adrien. Give her a hug every once in a while and lean on her for support- both physical and spiritual."

Adrien snorted. "That work for Alya."

"Nope, but Marinette's different than everyone here. She isn't easily swayed. I mean come on, pretty much half the class has a crush for her!"

He sighed. "I'll try and give her the mirror after class. I'll try your advice if it doesn't work out."

* * *

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien called out.

Marinette turned around, a faint smile on her face. Adrien caught up to her.

"How has your day been?"

"It's, um, been fine. What about you?" Marinette gripped her purse strap, not meeting his eyes.

"I've been fine. Actually, I was passing by the fabric shop and I saw this and thought you would like it." Reaching into his pocket, Adrien pulled out the black box and handed it to her.

Marinette's lips formed into a small 'o' as opened it and stared at the mirror. She turned to Adrien.

"I love it, thank you." She gently caressed the glass. "This must've cost a fortune."

"No, no it's fine!" he reassured. "I just thought this could be useful for your fashion and stuff."

She smiled. "Thank you, I'll definitely use it."

After a couple moments of silent staring, Marinette took a deep breath. "If you don't have any modeling or stuff to do, do you want to come over and play some video games? I mean, if you play- I just meant I saw you at the tournament with Max-"

Adrien chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "No, I do play. I'd love to come over. After school?"

"That'd be great!" she beamed. "I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." Adrien smiled back.

As Marinette caught up with Alya, Adrien entered a restroom stall and sunk to the floor.

"Marinette actually invited me to her house!" he whispered as Tikki flew out.

"I'm so proud of you, Adrien! Do you think now would be a good time to take Nino's advice?" the kwami asked. "Just let her know how much you mean to her."

"But you said not to overwhelm her."

"What I mean is that you should let Marinette know how much you value her friendship. Everything else can come naturally."

Adrien's shoulders relaxed. "Worth a shot. But Tikki, do you think Marinette will ever fall for me?"

Tikki smiled knowingly. "Definitely. You're a good person, Adrien, and I'm glad you haven't stopped. You guys have made so much progress over the last couple of years."

"Thanks." Opening his phone, he quickly stood up. "Class started three minutes ago! Hide, Tikki!"


End file.
